How did this happen?
by kawaiiitahina123
Summary: A Neji/Hinata/Sasuke pairing. What kept me going to him? Was it love? Yes. Was it lust? Sometimes. He pulls me in closer and I can't help the bittersweet smile that was on my face.


When did this happen? How did we end up like this?  
Was it when we first met? I was 5 and he was 6, that was the first time I met uncle too. No that's not it.

Was it when cloud tried to kidnap me? No but I did lose the love he once held for me. It was crushed like the flowers in my mother's precious garden.

Was it when we were at the chuunin exams? No that's when he had attempted to exact revenge on me for my own weaknesses. That's when he hated me.

So how did we end up in his room on his bed? Perhaps two years later when we were 14. I remember I was crying my heart out because my beloved Naruto was on his _four year _training with the toad sannin.

That was the first time we shared a kiss. Oh how shocked we both were about that. So he said his good-bys right after that and I concluded that it was innocent. He simply trying to make me feel better.

Not more than 4 months passed before we were send on a mission together and _alone._ It was a routine mission get a scroll to the Kazekage and back. But not everything goes according to plan. While in Sand I found the Kazekage to be a rather charming man, and I suppose he thought somewhere along those lines.

I was confused as to why my cherished protected was not speaking to me. Even though he rarely speaks much less to me, this however was different usually he wouldn't look at me. This was not the case he was just looking at me, not _glaring _but just _looking._ It was really _unnerving. _which is not something you should do to your teammate because something bad could occur. Which is exactly what happen we were ambushed. Luckily we took care of them quickly except my treasured protector was poisoned. I treaded it and took him to the hospital back home.

He apologized to me and he took my wrist and kissed it! Then for the first time my life I was brave I kissed him directly on the lips. One kiss turned into a make-out session to which sadly my father walked in on. Immediately we jumped apart from each other. 'we shall discuss that later." was all he said then more Hyuugas came in.

When I got home I was shocked this is why "Hinata you saved his life, you've become very strong and I'm pleased that you are my heiress." I was in tears from happiness. "but what you two were doing is a sin don't ever do anything like that again! Because if it wasn't me that caught the both of you then who knows what the council could have done to you." I felt so dead.

He understood why that it was a mistake. I'm glad he did for I sure didn't.

So how did we end up in a lover embrace?

I know that it wasn't 2 years later when the Uchiha boy my Naruto were back home.

Why not you ask? Well because my dear, my Naruto asked me on a double date with himself, Sakura and Sasuke. I found out that my little Naru really had matured while he was away. The date did not end up as I had hoped. I fact I was quite smitten with the Uchiha boy who was more than likely forced and threatened with death to come. Which later I found to be the truth. Apparently Sakura had something up her sleeves, as she was completely absorbed in Naruto. Surprisingly we hit it off.

It went so well that 3 years later he asked me to marry him and I agreed whole heartedly. The entire rookie nine was pairing off it was somewhat funny.

Our life is so perfect that a year later I gave birth to twins a boy and a girl. The boy is named Yodani it means gentle worrier. The girl is named Mikoto after his mother.

Our life is still perfect, we have fights, we make up, we laugh, we play.

So why the late nights out without my husband? With some other man?

Do they know about each other? Well yes and no. Sasuke doesn't know and I will not harm my husband (whom I do love) with the truth.

Is it lust? Sometimes.

Is it love that makes us go to each other? Sometimes.

So how did we end up like this?

I realize now watching the procession that it was everything, every in counter with him, every touch, and every smile.

I look on at my 7 year old son Neji grieving with the rest of them.

I smile sadly at the tombstone of my first friend, my first kiss, my first real love, my lover, my protector, my cousin.

My husband of many years gently squeezes my hand.

The headstone is really nice huh Hinata-Ai? My Sasuke asks.

Yes Kobito it is. I said.

The headstone read this:

Hyuuga Neji protégée of the Hyuuga clan. A very good man.

But there is something missing it didn't say that he was married. I said.

But he wasn't Hinata. Said Sasuke.

It also didn't say he was a dad either. But I'm not going to bring that up.

I gave birth to four beautiful children, and my son Neji is the youngest.

Can you guess the father?

When did this happen? How did we end up like this?

I look up and pry that my son Neji never has to as these questions, as I gaze at him hugging his protector, his cousin. Hanabi's youngest daughter. Hinara.


End file.
